Problem: The operation $\star$ is defined as $a \star b = a^2 \div b$. For how many integer values of $x$ will the value of $10 \star x$ be a positive integer?
If $10 \star x = n$ a positive integer, then $10^2 = 100 = nx$. In other words, $x$ must be a positive integer divisor of 100. Since 100 factors as $100 = 2^2 \cdot 5^2$, its exponents tell us that it has $(2+1)(2+1) = \boxed{9}$ positive divisors.